


Cuddles for maximum comfort

by imrnlyn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because there are tiny flashbacks, don’t touch me im soft for soonhoon, flashfic, howoo, non-linear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imrnlyn/pseuds/imrnlyn
Summary: They don’t talk about it because there’s no need to. Soonyoung just needs him right now, that’s all. Jihoon’s hugs always made his days better.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63
Collections: November 2020 Birthday Challenge





	Cuddles for maximum comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I was sad because I had no idea what to write about for this challenge :( But a friend asked me if I had any Soonhoon in the drafts, then I remembered this prompt from more than a year ago. "What would Jihoon do if he came home one night and his s/o was upset"
> 
> Wrote this in 2 hours. Sorry for possible typos and grammar errors.
> 
> Enjoy 🧡

Jihoon comes home to a silent apartment. It’s weird because the lights are on and there’s another pair of shoes at the entrance of their home. Meaning, Soonyoung was already home.

“Soonyoung-ah” he calls, taking off his shoes.

He trudges to the living room expecting the other to be laying carelessly on the sofa in an unconventional position. Classic Soonyoung.

“Jihoon-ie can you massage my back a little? It hurts.” He’d always complain a while later. Jihoon would call him a dumbass but he’s more than happy to comply.

It was past 8 pm so he went ahead to check in the kitchen, too. To see if his boyfriend had eaten dinner and didn’t wash the dishes because he always did that.

Jihoon would complain about how the food would be a lot harder to clean off the plates later but Soonyoung would always assure him and tell him not to worry.

“Babe, relax. I just didn’t want to do the dishes twice.” He’d say later on with a smug look on his face as he served Jihoon his dinner.

But the sink was squeaky clean. No dishes were left to dry on the rack either.

Soonyoung hasn’t eaten dinner, Jihoon concludes. So he wonders if his boyfriend was waiting for him.

He drops his keys on the living room table and heads straight to the bedroom. It’s the only place he hasn’t checked. And if Soonyoung still wasn’t there, he should probably consider calling the authorities.

The light from the living room floods the dark bedroom upon his entrance. It becomes a beacon of some sort as it shines a light on the unmistakable lump of blankets on their bed.

“Soonyoung?” He calls, soft and careful.

The lump squirms a little. If Jihoon had blinked, he’d say his eyes were playing tricks on him.

He sits on the edge of the bed, right by the bundle of sheets aka Soonyoung.

They’ve been together for five years, have been friends for longer, so he knows that Soonyoung is either sick or in one of his moods. He hopes it’s the second one though.

Soonyoung rarely gets sick and insists that it was one of his strong points. But when he does, he gets really sick. ‘A trip to the ER’ kind of sick.

He could clearly remember one episode in particular. They had just been dating for about a year. Jihoon stopped by the studio Soonyoung worked at as a dance teacher to pick him up. He was red in the cheeks, on his forehead, his neck. Understandably, Jihoon panics a little. Soonyoung assures him that it was just because they’d been practicing for hours before he passes out.

“Babe, are you not feeling well?” Jihoon asks.

Soonyoung groans again in return. He takes that as a no.

“Then what’s wrong?”

He hears mumbling.

“I can’t hear anything you’re saying.” He pats the sheets gently.

The other finally pulls the blanket down to his chin. Jihoon takes note of the prominent pout on his boy’s face.

“What’s wrong? Tell me.”

Soonyoung hesitates and sighs. “Bad day.”

He wasn’t sick. Relief fills half of Jihoon’s chest. Only half because the other half is still worried why his usual ball of sunshine was gloomier than all the grey rain clouds combined.

“Let’s talk about it.” Jihoon smiles, encouraging him to speak.

“Jihoon-ie, am I a bad teacher?” He asks, eyes downcast.

“What? Of course not.”

“How would you know? You’ve never been a part of my class.” Soonyoung whines, now sitting in front of Jihoon with his legs crossed.

“I’ve seen you teach. I see the smiles they have when they leave your studio and I’m always proud of you because of that.” He answers genuinely, caressing Soonyoung’s knee in comfort. “Did anyone tell you that you were?”

“No. One of the moms was being mean to me. Said they were just wasting their money sending their kids to me.” Soonyoung sighs. “It’s not my fault Yeonwoo’s a slow-learner.” He adds, rolling his eyes.

“Was it Karen-looking one?”

Soonyoung’s eyes widen. Jihoon wasn’t in the studio a lot. “How’d you know?”

He shrugs. “She likes to gossip with some of the moms. I hear it when I wait for you.”

Soonyoung falls back on the pillow, sighing. “I really liked teaching him. He was a slow learner but he was passionate about it. He’d come to class showing me the routine he polished at home. I'd gladly offer him extra lessons after classes if he could stay a little longer. But his mom, can I swear?”

Jihoon chuckles and nods.

“His mom is a bitch. I can't even hug him goodbye.”

Yes, Soonyoung hugs all his pupils goodbye. It's cute.

Jihoon moves to lay beside him until they’re cuddling and kissing him on the forehead.

Soonyoung scoots closer, nosing on the crook of Jihoon’s neck.

They don’t talk about it because there’s no need to. Soonyoung just needs him right now, that’s all. Jihoon’s hugs always made his days better.

Soonyoung’s leg was thrown over Jihoon, the latter’s arm wrapped loosely around his neck. “For maximum comfort,” Soonyoung used to say.

They stay like that for a few minutes, maybe 2, until Soonyoung tries to move away.

“Babe, it’s getting late. Aren’t you hungry?” Soonyoung asks, looking up at Jihoon.

“I am.”

“Then let’s go.” He says, already getting up but Jihoon manages to pull him back to his embrace

“Just a little more. Until my baby’s okay.” Jihoon coos half-jokingly.

Soonyoung frowns. “What baby?”

“You. You’re my baby.”

Well, Soonyoung wasn’t going to complain about his boyfriend being clingy because he only comes out once in a blue moon.

-

Yeonwoo showed up to class the following week with his dad.

“Sorry about what happened last week. My wife has a bit of a big mouth.” He bows apologetically.

Soonyoung assures it was fine.

“Yeonwoo’s banned her from accompanying him here and hasn’t talked to her since.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay something was bugging me while writing this. Should they have been husbands? Would it make a difference? Tell me what you think :(
> 
> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it.


End file.
